Nintendo DS sales
This is a detailed sales history for the Nintendo DS family. Sales History *On October 3, 2006 Nintendo announced a 20.5% raise in net profit forecast partially attributed to strong DS sales. The company also raised its estimated DS sales forecast by 18%. *On July 25, 2007 Nintendo announced in its first quarter financial report that it had increased DS hardware shipments from 22 million to 26 million. Nintendo also raised its DS software sales projection from 130 million units to 140 million. On October 26, 2007, Nintendo announced an increase in DS hardware shipments to 28 million and software to 165 million. *As of September 26, 2007, the Nintendo DS had sold over 50 million units and is therefore the fastest-selling handheld game console of all time. On October 30, 2007, Chart-Track reported DS sales of over 4 million in the United Kingdom. In November 2007, Media Create reported DS sales of 20 million in Japan. *During the week of November 18 to November 24, Nintendo of America set a new Nintendo sales record by selling over 653,000 DS units in one week, breaking the previous record held by the Game Boy Advance, which sold 600,000 units. *On November 27, 2007, Nintendo announced that the DS had set a new weekly hardware sales record in the UK, with over 191,000 units sold, according to Chart-Track; breaking the previous record held by the PSP, which sold 185,000 units in its first week of availability in the UK. *As of December 27, 2007, the DS had sold over 1 million units in South Korea, according to Nintendo of Korea. *In 2007, the DS was the best-selling game console in the US and Japan with 8.5 million and 7,143,702 units sold respectively, according to the NPD Group and Enterbrain. In Europe, the DS sold 6.4 million units in 2006 and 8.7 million in 2007, according to estimates by Electronic Arts. In 2008, the DS was the best-selling game console in Japan with 4,029,804 units sold, according to Enterbrain. *On January 24, 2008, Nintendo Europe revealed that the DS had sold over 20 million units in Europe. Months later in June 2008, The Nintendo DS had sold over 20 million units in the United States, according to NPD Group. *In Japan, the original style DS had sold 6,449,206 units as of October 1, 2008, according to Famitsu/Enterbrain. As of December 22, 2008, the DS Lite and DSi had sold 17,348,252 and 1,062,416 units in Japan, respectively, according to Enterbrain. As of December 28, 2008, the DS, DS Lite, and DSi combined to sell 25,135,276 units in Japan, according to Enterbrain. *In the United Kingdom, the Nintendo DS had sold 8.8 million units as of January 3, 2009, according to GfK Chart-Track. *According to the NPD Group, 3 million Nintendo DS Lites have been sold in the United States for the month of December 2008, breaking the record for the most video game hardware sold in a single month. This record was previously held by the PlayStation 2, which sold 2.7 million units in December 2002. *In Australia, sales have been strong. On January 30, 2008, Nintendo Australia announced that the DS had sold over 1 million units in Australia. Over a year later on 28 May 2009, Nintendo Australia announced that DS sales in Australia had reached 2 million in a record of 221 weeks, and was the best selling gaming console for the three past years.Nintendo » Blog Archive » 2009 - The 2 Millionth Nintendo DS is sold in Australia *On March 6, 2009, Nintendo announced that it had shipped its 100-millionth Nintendo DS system. *As of the end of December 2009, shipments of the Nintendo DS series reached 125.13 million units, surpassing the Game Boy and thus becoming the best-selling handheld system ever. *As of March 31, 2010, the DS further cemented its place as the top-selling handheld platform of all time by selling 27.11 million units worldwide during the fiscal year, totaling 128.9 million units life-to-date. Of that, some 17.82 million were DSis and 2.08 million were DSi XLs. References Sales Category:Video game console sales